


Stealing Flowers

by MessedUpEssy



Series: Essy's Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cat, Doomfanger - Freeform, Gen, Grieving, Mention of Animal Death, Not Shippy, Sad but kinda sweet, Underfell, a dick, dunno how to get some of the text to look how i wanna, dunno what to tag, edge is just tired of red's shit, he's a butt, i guess, just brotherly fluff kinda, my red is weird, pft, red trying not to be a dick for once, so it will do, undertale - Freeform, weee, which is so very shoocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessedUpEssy/pseuds/MessedUpEssy
Summary: Red joins Edge on a trip to a cemetery.





	Stealing Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Shit I wrote all of this today and I am very proud of myself :D the second writing prompt out of five, this time got the prompt “Are you seriously stealing flowers off that grave?” from Bluedysania thanks for sending this one in! I really thought this one would be the hardest to write but when I finally began it just flowed af, and this also got way longer than I thought too pfft, would had been even longer if it wasn't for the fact I erased almost a whole page with stuff which didn't work xD and also there is like allot of backstory which is not really explained, hence the whole page I erased which explained it all, so you guys will just have to figure shit out yourself! But yeah anyway enjoy man! ❤
> 
> ALSO THIS IS NOT FELLCÄST THIS IS JUST THEM BEEN BROTHERS OK EVEN THOUGH IT WAY TOO EASILY COULD BE SEEN AS SHIPPY SO IS IT NOT SO PLEASE DO NOT READ IT AS SUCH THANK YOU! NOTHING AGAINST THE SHIP AS I LOVE IT BUT IT DOES NOT EXIST IN THIS, IT'S COMPLETELY PLATONIC AND BROTHERLY THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

“Red, Really?”, Red heard Edge say slightly behind him, clearly exasperated. “Are You Seriously Stealing Flowers Off That Grave?”

“yep, sure am baby bro.”, he replied with his usual wide grin, as it was true he was currently picking, or stealing as Edge called it, some flowers off of a grave he was squatting down in front of. 

Though it wasn’t really stealing since the flowers were technically grown there and clearly not planted, was actually rather what most people would call weeds, so in turn Red was actually doing the cemetery staff a favour by removing some of the weeds off the grave.

“And Do Tell Me Why Exactly You Are Doing Such A Thing, Brother?”, Edge asked again, his voice stiff with barely held back irritation. 

“jist doin’ my daily good deed of tha day, bro.”, Red joked with a dark chuckle, the disgusted noise he got in return worth it. He then stood up with the flowers in hand, turning around so he was now face to face with his much younger, and also kinda angry, brother.

Edge was dressed in a fancy black suit, with some knee-high boots that had some minor heel to them which Red was thankful for the other wearing, as Edge really needed to stop stomping around with those overly high heels of his they were so not good for that bad hip of his. And alongside that cute scowl his face was currently expressing, so was he holding a large bouquet of red roses with a large matching ribbon. 

Red himself was not dressed up for the occasion at all, he was in fact just wearing his usual outfit as he hadn’t bothered at all or even tried to dress up, unlike his brother. 

“nah, thought i shoulda get somethin’ fer tha grave, pay me respects an’ all that shit, ya know.”, Red then added with a shrug before Edge had a chance to say anything else, fiddling with the flowers he held in his hands slightly.

That gave Edge pause, stopped him right as he was about to say something, probably a lecture, but instead he ended up just standing there with stunned surprise on his features. But it wasn’t long until his whole body visibly relaxed, letting out a deep sigh in defeat, also giving Red a suspicious glare.

“Let’s… Let’s Keep Moving.”, Edge uttered before he quickly began to walk, quickly making his way past Red and down the path of the cemetery with long steps.

And like the lazy ass he was, Red instead of following his brother simply took a shortcut. 

Then quickly reappearing with barely a sound at their destination, which was another grave.

He eyed the grave lazily while he waited for his brother, the black granite of the headstone shining brightly in the strong summer sun, slightly blinding him but not enough to stop him from reading what was written on it.

It said, with big fancy golden letters:

Doomfanger  
Unknown July. 17  
2261 - 2284  
Beloved pet, companion and friend

Around the text there were paw prints carved into the stone also with gold in them, alongside other golden squiggly patterns here and there which he guessed were leaves or some shit, his brother not sparing any expense when it came to the grave of his now dead pet cat.

The old furball had finally bit the dust last year at about 23 years of age which apparently was pretty old for a cat, though she might have been older as it wasn’t fully sure how old she had been when Edge found her back in the underground. 

Thinking of the underground, it was still weird how that was just about 11 years ago, that the barrier broke and all monsterkind was freed from their imprisonment. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of his brother, who with quick steps made his way next to him where he stopped.

He looked at his brother, who was looking very stoic and tense as he watched the grave, holding the roses in his hand tightly, before be abruptly turned to him, reaching out the hand with the roses towards him.

“Hold These, I Need To Clean The Grave.”, Edge muttered tersely.

“sure thin’, bro.”, Red replied taking a hold of the roses, the thought of saying no just because running through his mind but he decided not to for once, his brother was already, no pun intended, on edge. 

His brother then stepped forward and got to work, pulling out various tools from his phone inventory before kneeling down, grimacing slightly as he did thanks to his old injuries but his expression quickly turned determined as he got to work, removing weeds, removing old flowers and so on, while Red just stood there watching him work.

The death of his cat had hit his brother hard, harder than you would expect, like to Red it was just a cat, an animal. 

They die quickly when it comes to monsters like them who lives for a very long time, so he didn’t really fully get why Edge was still so upset about it and still grieving even a year after.

A low huff escaped him, guess he truly was an insensitive arse. 

Still, he happily tagged along whenever his brother went to visit Doomfanger’s grave, spending any time with his baby brother was time well spent. 

It didn’t take long for Edge to clean the grave, since he came and visited it at least a couple of times a month, so any weeds, rotten flowers or other cleaning of the grave was quick work, Edge getting back up with a barely hidden grimace of pain, for anyone who didn’t know what to look out for wouldn’t see it as Edge was really good at hiding when he was in pain.

But Red wasn’t just anyone, and knew exactly what to look out for to notice just how much Edge’s old injuries affected him.

Which reminded him, he still needed to beat that fish bitch into a fucking pulp for causing said injuries. 

Edge then wordlessly reached his hand out towards him, Red gave him back the bouquet of roses and Edge then quickly squatted down and placed them onto the now clean grave. 

Without Red noticing so had Edge also put down a couple of candles which he had lit, Edge then stood back up and took a step back, looking at the grave his whole body tense and his expression grim. 

Ah, now time for the part which always ended up making him uncomfy as fuck. 

Red seriously did not do feely stuff, he did not know how to handle it at all, he glanced at Edge who was standing next to him again with his arms behind his back, looking as stiff as the stick he at times had up his pelvis. 

As ever since the incident, from about 10 years ago, even just thinking about it makes Red grit his teeth in anger as he didn’t even want to think about it properly, he was still so pissed about it. 

But since that incident Edge had pretty much become incapable of crying at all.

He was unable to cry at his shitty romantic drama’s he so loved anymore, he was unable to cry when Doomfanger got sick due for age, unable to cry when she eventually died and wasn’t able to cry even at her funeral.

Though technically it was his baby brothers own fault, he had insisted on finding out the truth had forced Red’s hand in the name of saving Red from going insane.

He much more would had preferred going insane than having Edge suffer as he do now, how his baby brother now had the highest level out of all monsterkind and now was forced to live with it, as he did have a reason why he had kept the truth secret from Edge for so many years and that was one of them. 

But now here they were, Edge unable to properly grieve and cry over his dead cat and himself unable to comfort him because what the fuck were feelings even, all because of that whole fucking incident.

Especially since Edge wasn’t the only one affected by the incident, Red himself was now capable of feeling shit for other people and not just his brother, he was able to feel shit more proper overall and he absolutely hated it. 

As things that usually didn’t bother or affect him suddenly did, made him stop and think what his actions and words could do to people at times and fuck did he hate it.

Which was why he didn’t do his usual asshole thing, like cracking a very bad and insensitive joke, do something seriously rude like tossing the flowers he still held in his hand onto the grave which he originally had just picked up as a joke, he was incapable of been his usual nonchalant dickish self and it was frustrating as fuck.

So instead, he decided to do something so out of character of himself that if there was some sort of overwordly being up there so would it have struck him down on the spot for heresy. 

“gimme ye hand.”, he said to Edge, lifting his hand that he didn’t hold the flowers in up towards his brother.

“Why?”, Edge replied stiffly, eyeing the offered hand in suspicion which Red couldn’t really blame him for, he was known to pull pranks after all.

“jist do et, i’m trynna do a good thin’ here.”, Red grumbled back, feeling uncomfortable as fuck as he shook his hand for Edge to just take it already.

“… Fine, But If You Are About To Play A Trick On Me So Am I Never Letting You Come Along Here With Me Again.”, Edge huffed after a moment of glaring, rolling his eye light’s as he put his hand in Red’s own. 

“don’t worry, i won’t.”, Red reassured him, giving his brother’s hand a squeeze, fuck this shit was weird but he had gotten this far, might as well go through with it.

He then stepped forward towards the grave, the two of them already standing close enough to it so he didn’t have to let go of the others hand. He could feel Edge’s confused eyes dig into his back as he then squatting down, putting the flowers down onto the grave as nicely as he could. 

“sup, furball.”, Red then spoke, wincing slightly at how corny and touchy feely the whole thing he was doing was, keeping his one eyelight locked onto the grave. “thanks… fer ya always been there for me bro when he needed ya… an’ for been jist a really good cat.”

He then promptly got up and stepped back so he was standing next to his brother again, if he had skin he would swear it was crawling with just how fucking uncomfy his actions just made him.

Red didn’t even look at his brother, to see how he reacted, instead he focused his eye onto a random piece of grass, a minute or so passed before he felt Edge squeeze his hand back, making Red turn his face back up to his brother who was looking down at him.

“That… That Was…”, Edge began, clearing his throat loudly before a very soft smile slowly spread onto his face. “That Was Really Sweet Of You… Thank You.” 

If it wasn’t for the fact Red had promised to chill the fuck out with his habit of taking pictures of Edge, so would he had pulled his phone out faster than his shortcuts as the expression Edge was wearing was something he so dearly needed a photo of, so he could look at it whenever he wanted and needed to.

But at the same time, he felt if he went and did it, he would ruin whatever this moment was between them, so he resisted and instead gave his baby brother a wide grin.

“heh, anytime baby bro.”, Red murmured instead, before turning his face away to look at Doomfanger’s grave, Edge doing the same.

They stood there in silence for awhile, just enjoying the moment, until suddenly Edge squeezed his hand again before slowly removing his own from Red’s grasp, making Red look up at him but Edge was not looking at him.

“Al-All Right, I Am Done Here For Today, Thanks For Coming With Me.”, Edge said with a slight tremble to his voice, before he quickly turned heel and began to walk away on the cemetery path. “Come Along Brother, I Need To Get Back To Work Before Two PM And I Refuse To Be Late.”

“sure thin’.”, Red replied, but h didn’t move from where Edge left him, as before Edge turned away and began to walk, Red could had sworn he saw something shine in his brother’s eye socket. 

Quickly shaking his head so to snap out of it, he decided it was most likely just his imagination and wishful thinking, but he grinned widely and with a step forward took a shortcut to catch up to his much faster brother.


End file.
